Competition
by uhohskettios
Summary: Quinn never thought she would have to compete with a stuffed animal for Rachel's love and attention.


AN: So basically, I fell in love with Rachel's white stuffed animal monkey. It made it's first and only appearance in the scene where PR are gettin' it on on Rachel's bed. You can see the monkey on Rachel's headboard. He is so adorable! And he is the inspiration for this fic. I hope you enjoy :)

The first time it happened was unexpected. Quinn had been leaning back against the headboard of Rachel's bed, her math textbook spread open on her outstretched legs. Rachel, who was sitting primly at her desk, was copying down the math problems as Quinn read them aloud to her.

"Find an equation of the tangent line," Quinn paused briefly to slap away something that was tickling her neck. "- to the curve y = sec(x) – 2 cos(x) -" Something brushed against Quinn's neck again and she quickly brushed it away with a frustrated flick of her wrist. " - at the point (pi/3, 1)." As Quinn finished reading the problem, she turned around to see what was tickling her neck.

To Quinn's relief it wasn't a bug, or a ghostly creepy hand reaching from the nether world, but instead the foot of a stuffed animal monkey that was propped up on Rachel's headboard.

"Stupid animal." Quinn grumbled softly, as she reach towards it and violently grabbed the monkey before stuffing in underneath one of the many happy star-shaped pillows that occupied Rachel's bed.

Unfortunately for Quinn, Rachel had just finished writing down the problem, and was turning around to talk tactics on conquering it, before the tail and feet of the monkey were covered by the pillow.

"Quinn Fabray!" Rachel gasped as she jumped from her chair, her skirt rising upwards, momentarily, as did her voice. "What do you think you are doing?" Rachel marched over to the bed, yanked the star-shaped pillow off of the monkey, not caring that her star-shaped pillow was now on the ground, which is much lower than any star should _ever_ be, and rescued the stuffed animal. The monkey's fur was ruffled, and Rachel calmly smoothed the fur down while her eyes glared sternly at Quinn.

"What gives you the right to treat Mr. Suit in such a rude and degrading fashion? Do you think that just because he is a stuffed animal that he does not possess the rights to receive courteous and polite interactions with humans? He is my best childhood friend and if you ever repeat your actions toward him, or any other actions that I deem unacceptable, I will not hesitate to place a restraining order against you for his sake!" Rachel gulped in a breath, her face flushed from her small tirade.

While Quinn was slightly disturbed at Rachel's reaction to having her beloved stuffed monkey shoved under a pillow, Quinn was also (a-little-more-than)-slightly turned on at the sight of Rachel getting so worked up. As Quinn watched the rise and fall of Rachel's chest as the smaller girl tried to catch her breath, she felt her cheeks get warm and suspected that there was a slight flush across her face.

"I'm sorry Rachel. Really. I'll never hurt..." Quinn paused, trying not to roll her eyes. "I'll never act in any similar way toward Mr. Suit again. I promise."

This apology seemed to appease Rachel, and after glaring at Quinn for a few more moments, Rachel quietly propped Mr. Suit up on the opposite side of the headboard from his previous location, and then returned to her desk to complete her homework.

Later that day Rachel and Quinn shared their first kiss.

() () () () !*! ~*~ !*! () () () ()

About a month later, Rachel and Quinn were laying side by side on Rachel's bed. Some musical that Quinn didn't care about was playing on the television across from the bed. Quinn, of course, wasn't paying it any attention at all. She was much more interested in tracing the skin of Rachel's left arm, which was between their bodies, and listening to Rachel's little sighs when Quinn's fingers brushed over a particularly sensitive patch of skin.

While they had been officially together for roughly three weeks, they still had yet to really do anything beyond light kissing and cuddling. Quinn did not approve of this. Every time she would try to instigate a make out session or something a little less innocent than cuddling, something would interrupt them. Usually it was Quinn rolling onto, pushing, smashing, or otherwise unintentionally harming Mr. Suit. Rachel would then proceed to pull away from Quinn and take the abused stuffed animal into her arms, cuddling it close to her chest. Not only then was Quinn furious at Mr. Suit for somehow always popping up wherever she maneuvered on the bed, but she was also jealous of how closely and tightly Rachel was snuggling him and how he was where she was supposed to be.

Finally Quinn decided to get rid of the problem. She had come home with Rachel from school, and, while Rachel was preparing a snack for them downstairs, Quinn rushed up to Rachel's room and quickly looked around for her nemesis. Upon spotting the white monkey, she quickly grabbed him and stuffed him into her backpack. Now there was no way she could be make out-blocked because she accidentally rolled onto the furry little thing. Satisfied that her and Rachel's kissing would be escalating to a new and higher level that afternoon, Quinn sat back on the bed and waited for Rachel with a smug grin on her face.

() () () () !*! ~*~ !*! () () () ()

It was now three weeks after Quinn had tried and failed to become more intimate with Rachel. Instead of her plan working, it backfired on her quite marvelously. After they had finished eating their snack, Rachel had decide they should do their homework before "we do anything more promiscuous." Unfortunately for Quinn, Rachel had opened the blonde's backpack to get out the math text, and had instead found her BFF Mr. Suit. However, instead of being upset at Quinn for trying to hide him, she was ecstatic at the idea that Quinn had grown so attached to Mr. Suit that she was stealing him to take to her own home.

Of course, Rachel gave Quinn a lecture on stealing, how it was wrong, and how it wouldn't build up any trust between them. Quinn barely gave the lecture any notice as she imagined many horrific and painful ways she could murder the stuffed animal.

So yeah, Quinn's plan? Epic fail. And now, earlier today, Rachel had presented Quinn with a gift. Her very own stuffed animal monkey! Rachel had told Quinn that his name was up to her, but then told Quinn that she thought Mr. Tie suited the monkey very well, and the name went nicely along with Mr. Suit, who was of course Mr. Tie's BFF.

So Quinn's new stuffed monkey was named Mr. Tie.

Anyway, now they were on Quinn's bed, Rachel slightly on top of Quinn as they kissed gently. Quinn's fingers were running up and down Rachel's sides, ducking underneath the brunette's shirt every couple of passes. Rachel gasped, letting Quinn's tongue slip past her lips and explore the depths of her mouth. As their kiss became more passionate, Quinn rolled them over so that she was on top.

"Quinn!" Rachel broke the kiss and Quinn looked up at her with dark eyes.

"What?" Quinn snapped, missing the feeling of Rachel's lips against her own.

"You're suffocating Mr. Tie!" Rachel pulled Quinn up and reached behind Quinn's back to grab Mr. Tie. Quinn glared at the stuffed monkey.

'_Mr. Cockblock Jr. would have been a much better name for him._'


End file.
